


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Coniglietta rosa [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: SAILOR MOON	Chibiusa/Helios	Adult!Chibiusa, sotto un cielo stellatoSong-fic su: Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor (Feat. John Legend) (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K1YFHQQjbg.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Helios
Series: Coniglietta rosa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927534





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Helios s’inginocchio di fronte alla giovane principessa, accomodata sul prato. Chiuse gli occhi e le fece il baciamano, Chibiusa gli sorrise.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi lunghissimi capelli rosa, legati in due odango sulla sua testa da cui scivolavano due lunghe code.

Helios si sedette accanto a lei, sorridendole a sua volta, le sue labbra erano sottili e rosee. Sulla sua fronte brillava un rombo dorato.

Chibiusa lo guardò di sottecchi, pensando: "Ho trovato me stessa in un sogno di oro e argento. Un sogno in cui volavo e c’eri tu, che mi permettevi di essere me stessa. Ho sofferto così tanto nella mia vita e non riuscivo a dimostrarlo, tu mi hai compreso. Hai cancellato il dolore in bianco e nero e mi hai reso diversa".

In lontananza si udiva il gorgogliare di un fiume.

"In questo mondo niente è scontato. Io vivo solo per il tuo amore, ma non si sa mai quando il tempo sarà crudele e ci separerà.

Non siamo umani, ma l’immortalità sa essere solo un’apparenza, può rivelarsi anche più crudele. Potrei un giorno scoprire che ti sei dimenticata di me.

Sopra di noi non c’è forse il regno perduto dei tuoi antenati che sarebbe dovuto rimanere intoccato per sempre?" s’interrogò Helios, prendendo la mano di lei nella propria. "Non voglio rimpianti" pensò, sporgendosi verso di lei.

Chibiusa sentì la mano di lui risalire sulla sua gamba liscia, accarezzando la sua coscia morbida e pensò: "Quando sono con te tutto è possibile". Helios assaggiò le labbra di lei, le abbassò una spallina e le accarezzò la pelle pallida, con le dita tremanti.

"Ti amerò come se questa fosse l’ultima volta in cui dovessi farlo, come se dovessi perderti domani o dovessi scomparire. Ti bacerò ogni volta che potrò" pensò lui, guardando Chibiusa liberarsi del reggiseno.

"Guardami, non sono più una bambina. Le mie labbra possono promettere molto di più, ora sono una donna il cui corpo si offre per te" pensò Chibiusa, mostrandogli i suoi seni.

Helios ne prese uno in bocca, giocherellò col capezzolo tra le labbra, premendo coi denti fino ad arrossarlo, sentendolo diventare turgido. "Potremo scomparire come il fumo, in un battito di ciglia, perciò ti bacerò come se dovessi dirti addio" pensò. Succhiò rumorosamente, sentendola gemere di piacere.

"Sotto questo cielo stellato, con la luna che c’illumina, tutto si tinse d’argento" pensò Chibiusa, muovendo i piedi nudi. Helios le accarezzò l’intimo e sentì che era diventata umida, le abbassò gli slip e la penetrò con le dita, trovandola tiepida. Chibiusa gettò indietro la testa, gemendo, mentre lui si faceva spazio dentro di lei, accarezzandola con attenzione, trattenendo il respiro.

I gemiti di Chibiusa risuonarono tutt’intorno.

«Io ti amo» esalò lei con le labbra rosse. Sentendosi rispondere: «Ti amo anch’io, mio bene».

Sopra di loro precipitò una stella cadente che illuminò il cielo intorno a sé.


End file.
